The Little Things
by ClearVision
Summary: What you didn’t know was Souta has a camera. What happens when our favourite couple watches the non-stop video on accident? Kagome is 18 and Inuyasha is…well, however old Inuyasha is. Series of oneshots…kinda. Fluff!
1. Press Play

**Disclaimer- I have no right to claim ownership. And I'm not.**

Summary: What you didn't know was Souta has a camera. What happens when our favourite couple watches the non-stop video on accident? Kagome is 18 and Inuyasha is…well, however old Inuyasha is. Series of shorts…kinda.

* * *

**The Little Things**.

* * *

Press play.

Deft fingers slipped a blank looking videotape into the VCR.

The old machine made a whirring noise for a couple seconds as a female voice spoke from a little ways away. "I think this might be it Inuyasha." A couch creaked gently as someone sat down on it. "If it's not, then we'll just take it back out and search for it again, okay?"

Someone on the cushions shifted and a deep masculine voice mumbled, "Keh, I don't even know why we have to watch the dumb mm…mm…mooffie…whatever, anyway." The rustle of clothing was heard along with a snort.

"But _Lassie_'s a…it's just a _classic_, Inuyasha!" The woman's tone sounded frustrated, as if they'd had this particular conversation before.

There was a pause and for a while the only noise was the soft hum of the VCR.

"Keh!"

A quiet but defeated sigh penetrated the air. "Fine." The feminine voice whispered. The couch groaned as a person got up from their position.

Muffled footsteps made their way over to the video player but stopped abruptly at the male's intelligent grunt, "Wait. Kagome, it's…it's okay. If you really-" He cleared his throat, "Just sit back down, wench. I think it's starting."

A faint "'kay" was heard before the screen on the TV set produced a scratching noise and faded from it's black and white fuzz to black.

The VCR clicked, and the play button lit up.

_The camera's panning was wobbly. A bright kitchen scene eventually came into focus and the viewers had to strain their ears to hear the light call, "Mama! How am I sure if it's recording?"_

Kagome reached for the remote and jammed down the pause button. "Well, this is obviously not it. This is just one of Souta's stupid home-made videos." The woman sighed, but before she could get up to eject it, a clawed hand stopped her.

The man, more like hanyou, beside her coughed at the expression she gave him and nodded toward the screen. "Keh, don't be so impatient. Maybe it'll be something worth watching." The slightest blush dusted his features. Letting go of the female's hand on the remote, as if the miko's skin was on fire, he kept his eyes trained on the moving picture box.

Kagome slowly lowered her finger to "unpause" the homemade film while giving the half demon a curious look. Finally, the TV had their attention.

_Souta's camera whipped around to a lovely spring view of the front door. His voice was suddenly heard from behind the camera. "Never mind! I think I got it to work!" He called. The screen seemed to jiggle lightly as he walked over to the window and get a show of the outside. A clunk rattled the device as it was set down on the sill._

_The well house was in view. Startling both of the spectators, the small door to the well was kicked open in a fury, and a figure clad in red could be seen trudging up to the shrine house with a bundle in his arms. There was a soft yell in the background, "Hey, Mom! Inuyasha and Kagome are home!"_

"Is that me?" Kagome's whisper sliced at the deafening silence as they watched the film proceed.

"Keh, you were tired," was the gruff reply.

The video played on.

_Meanwhile, Souta had picked up the camera and stretched out a hand to the doorknob. But before the boy could open it, the wooden frame was treated with the same gentleness as the well house door. Souta stumbled backwards with the camera and managed to keep it recording the hanyou as he sped past Kagome's younger brother, bellowing, "Watch it, runt! It you want something useful to do, help me with Kagome!"_

_Without setting the recording device down, there was a joyful, "okay!" as Souta ran up the stairs. Soon, the camera arrived at a shaky stop when the miko's room came into view. Inuyasha stood impatiently with the girl safely tucked in his arms and his haori around her small figure._

_"I don't have all day." The half demon grumbled as his golden orbs flicked down to the young priestess._

_"What happened?" The camera was set down in a clunk, still recording with a view of the room, as the boyish voice moved from behind the hand-held appliance._

_The camera showed Souta pulling back the sheets and Inuyasha tenderly placing Kagome on the bed. "Keh. The stubborn wench decided not to go to sleep last night to study for one of those stupid 'test' things." The man didn't lift his eyes but continued to gaze gently at the woman beside him. "Scared me out of my wits this morning when she passed out after a battle." He set his jaw tensely and his mouth in a hard line._

_The miko's brother shifted and picked up the camera again. "Well, dinner will be ready in an hour." He informed the hanyou as the camera displayed the view of the doorway. Shuffling was heard as Souta swung the device around to film the room again. "You wanna play some video games while you're waiting?"_

_The room was silent for a moment and then the demon shifted, untying his sword from his side. Setting it down next to the wall, he sighed and looked up at the boy with the faintest of smiles. "Nah, you go and play. I'm gonna stay here."_

_Souta lingered for a minute to almost purposely record the hanyou as he took a seat, leaning against the bed._

_The screen faded to black._

* * *

First chapter. End.

-KikyouHater-


	2. And We're Rolling

**Disclaimer: I renounce all non-existent ownership, which I never had over Inuyasha and company.**

* * *

And We're Rolling

The play button's light did not falter.

_A more stable quality from the camera showed the floor of the Higurashi kitchen. Souta's familiar hollering filtered in from the background as the rectangular view swept up to show the kitchen table. "I'm going outside, Mama!" He called._

_A female timbre replied as such when Kagome's mother turned the corner, "but you just got home, Souta." She smiled gently as the recording device spotted her._

_The camera jiggled as the boy ran to the front door. "Yeah, but Inuyasha's out there waiting for Kagome to get home." Yanking the door open, he laughed, "I wanna see what he thinks of my camera. He's probably bored anyway."_

_And immediate scene of the front shrine grounds was displayed. A small thud jerked the camcorder as Souta closed the door behind him, and he began to walk towards the Goshinboku. "Inuyasha!" The boy screeched from behind the camera. "Inuyasha!"_

_At the masculine bellow from above, the machine in Souta's hands followed a red-clad figure as it dropped down from the tree. "Would ya be quiet, kid?" The hanyou made a 'hmph' noise, which was mixed in a low growl, with his arms tucked in his sleeves. "I was trying to ignore you." He wrinkled his nose at some smell and flashed his piercing, golden gaze to the young boy._

"_Aw, come on, Inuyasha. I just wanted to show you this." The view wobbled as Souta gestured to the camera in his hands. _

_It seemed as if the hanyou's expression tried to remain indifferent, but a flicker of curiosity pulsed through his eyes. "Well, what is it then?" the half demon asked gruffly. As Souta launched into an explanation of batteries, filming procedures, and whatnot, Inuyasha's look became more and more befuddled and a little…frightened. Who'd ever heard of this thing called…called… "Eelektrity"? It's dangerous? Who would have known?_

_As if it had been planned, the camera's view flew to the shrine steps when the child showed some buttons to the bewildered demon. And, right on cue, a young miko came trudging up to the last shrine step._

_Suddenly, Inuyasha was at her side yelling about "some kid brother" of hers who was freaking him out with some "fucking contraption". The girl patiently waited until the half demon had ranted himself out and then turned to face Souta who was shaking the camera violently as his laughter took over._

"_I knew it would freak him out!" He sniffed, apparently using one hand to wipe some tears from his eyes, "oh, man, that was priceless!" The boy chuckled when the full-blown laughter subsided._

_Both the camcorder and the priestess's brother were abruptly met with a raging mad Kagome. "What did I tell you about this, Souta Higurashi! You know Inuyasha is from the past and doesn't understand-"_

_There was a low voice behind her and the disgruntled hanyou appeared with a scowl, "It's alright, wench."_

_But Kagome didn't quit, "You could have really frightened him and then you'd be left with a ruined, Iron-Reaver-Soul-Stealered camera!"_

_Ha clawed hand grabbed the miko's wrist and spun her around, "Keh! Nothing would have scared me," he retorted. "What makes you think I was so freaked out anyways?" The hanyou dramatically let go of her wrist and scoffed, averting his gaze._

_The woman huffed as the camcorder continued to record the two, "because, you just told me, you baka!" She poked him in the ribs. Hard._

_The demon flattened his ears against his skull, bracing for a good sitting, which seemed to make the young miko even angrier now that he was expecting it. She shouldn't be sitting him over just some misunderstanding, right? Gods, she just had a hard day at school, she didn't need this. The woman let out a long drawn out sigh. "Never mind."_

_Turning away from both of the males, Kagome began walking towards the house, but just as Souta was about to turn off the recorder, he caught Inuyasha dashing over to the girl who was not but three feet away, grabbing her wrist again, and spinning her around. "Kagome?" he gulped. _

_The priestess looked up at him tiredly and gave him an inquiring expression._

"_Are…you're not mad, are you?" The hanyou immediately looked down and released her hand._

_The miko sighed. "No, Inuyasha. Just…I'm just tired." Shifting her position so she was in more of a clear view for the camera, beside the demon, she spoke, "I had a really long day at school and I'm not up to fighting with you anymore." Kagome raised a hand to touch Inuyasha's cheek, but at the last minute, her hand dropped back to her side. "I'm going to go take a bath. Okay, Souta?"_

_The boy nodded, moving the camcorder slightly and stepped a little closer when the hanyou jumped after again. "Wench," he reproached. She turned somewhat at the sound of his voice, watching him from the corner of her eyes as if daring him to stop her. "Y-you can't just walk away like that…" Inuyasha stuttered, not knowing how to keep his pride._

_The girl heaved another disheartening sigh and the recording device caught her when she looked off toward the house. "Inuyasha, I had a long day. Please, do we have to bicker right now?" _

_The rhetorical question was obediently left unanswered but as Kagome turned backed towards the front door for a third time, the hanyou grabbed her shoulders roughly and growled, with his golden eyes narrowed, "Tell me what's wrong."_

_Not expecting the miko to break down and cry right before him, the half demon had to gather what comfort he could offer and give it to the woman. Souta lowered the camera a bit, wondering if he should go and help his sister and then felt a pang of guilt for filming all of this. Nah. The camcorder was raised again just when the demon wrapped his haori-covered arms around the girl. _

_Kagome trembled and sniffed, wiping her eyes vehemently. She called out some things about annoying and obsessive friends, who were trying to control her life, and suspecting teachers, who wanted to get her expelled. The hanyou's grip visibly tightened, then the priestess gently pulled away after rambling for a moment or two. Wiping the last of her tears, she looked up and gave Inuyasha a small but genuine smile. _

_Souta's recording caught his blush and kept the view steady as Kagome grabbed the half demon's hand, in which he seemed to gladly take hers, and chirped, "Come on, I'll make you some ramen." _

_The screen faded black as Souta stopped filming._

* * *

End of chapter.

-KikyouHater-


	3. Play Again

**Disclaimer: I claim not that which Rumiko Takahashi owns.**

* * *

Play Again.

The room was quiet for a moment or two as the couple sat on the couch staring at the blank screen. Silence stretched on as the two were blushing like mad and avoiding each other's gaze. The ever-faithful VCR continued its whirring and didn't fail to slowly begin the next piece.

_The camcorder rattled and faded from black to a view of the Higurashi living room. Someone was whispering in the background. "…Turn it on…recording of her birthday…later…she'll love it!" The incoherent mumblings sounded strangely like her brother's light tone. _

_As the film progressed, Souta managed to show both spectators the cheerful scene around the house._

Kagome gasped softly, "Hey," she nudged the flustered hanyou in the seat beside her with an elbow, "wasn't that my last birthday? When I turned eighteen?"

The half demon grunted in response so as to get her to shut up.

_The device came to a rest at the wide opening of the kitchen where Mrs. Higurashi happily waltzed out with candles in her hands. "Do you know when Inuyasha is going to get here, honey?" she sang to the boy and his camera. _

_There was a small movement in the machine that was held in the kid's hands and then a loud, "Nope. He said he was gonna come to get Kagome home from school though."_

_Right on time, the hanyou burst through the front door. The camera swiveled to accommodate said person in its view and was also able to keep Mrs. Higurashi in the same picture. "Oh, hello, Inuyasha," the elder woman chirped, not in the slightest way surprised with his entrance._

"_Hey," the half demon rumbled. Turning sharply to his left, he grabbed his usual hat off the rack and disappeared through the gaping doorway, shutting it with a not so quiet bang._

"_Well," The woman sighed happily while spinning back around to the kitchen, "At least we know he's on time." There was a slight chuckle as the camera jiggled in place and the screen became black._

The VCR produced a small whining sound and then continued playing.

_Lighting up the TV was a clear view of the Higurashi kitchen table. Streamers still bore their precise place on the walls and balloons stood their ground. A large "Happy Eighteenth!" banner was in view. _

_A deafening clunk resonated through the device as it's view wobbled. "Thanks for the tripod, Gramps!" was Souta's yell. And then to himself, "This'll make everything a lot smoother. Now I don't have to stay behind it the whole time," he twittered. After a series of noisy clanks and thuds, the camcorder was in place and ready to go. _

_Suddenly, Kagome's mother zoomed into the room with a lighter and a cake knife. Souta finally came into view, "Whoa, Mom. Careful with those." _

_The woman ignored her son and began lighting the candles on the "It's your 18__th__ birthday!" cake. "Inuyasha will be coming home any second now with your sister," she informed her son. "Why don't you get Gramps to come in here and sit down and then go watch for them at the window?"_

_From the corner of the screen, the boy nodded vigorously, and then ran out of the kitchen. _

_A few moment's later, Souta and his grandfather trudged into the room slowly. Then, after helping Gramps to sit down in a chair at the kitchen table, the kid ran off again squealing, "I think I see them!" He came dashing back into the room, "here they come!"_

_Mrs. Higurashi could be seen gently setting the lit cake on the kitchen table, grinning from ear to ear. "Okay, Gramps," she spoke softly to the old man in his chair, "You know not to yell at Inuyasha at all today?" _

_The man showed his acknowledgment by waving a carefree hand and stating, "I know, I know. And I also know that when she comes in we all yell 'Surprise!' and laugh merrily because it's her 18__th__ birthday and has never had a surprise birthday party before." He chuckled, "I'm not senile _yet, _you know."_

_Mrs. Higurashi smiled and looked over at the camera, "Souta?" The boy stopped his mad dash around the kitchen and gave the woman his attention. "Did you remember to start recording?"_

"_Yup!" he giggled, unmanly like. "Now all they have to do is come in and-" All became abruptly silent in the shrine as the squeak of the front door opening was heard. The boy grinned madly and sped over to fix the position of the camcorder so it had the view of the whole kitchen including it's opening. His mother stood at the end of the table, giving the device a clearer view and smiled, motioning for Souta to move near her._

_The door made a thudding noise as it closed and immediately a light feminine voice was heard along with a low masculine grumble, "…and I didn't want to tell them because it kinda was my fault that they didn't know it was my birthday. I haven't been around much anymore…" The girl's tone trailed off and her steps stopped short. _

_Everyone held a breath._

"_Where is everyone?" Kagome called from the other side of the wall. Souta was seen suppressing a laugh and Inuyasha's low voice filtered over. _

"_Keh! Like I should know, wench! You're the one who lives here." _

_Grandpa Higurashi turned quietly and signaled to Souta, giving him a thumbs-up. Apparently the half demon's acting was earning him some points._

_But the phrase seemed to have struck a nerve in the young miko. "But evidently, I don't live here enough," she whimpered still stopped in her tracks. "If my own friends don't remember my birthday, Inuyasha, how am I supposed to know if my family does?" The woman sounded close to tears._

"_Feh, wench. You worry too much," was the gruff reply. Some sniffling was heard along with the rustle of clothing. In a much softer tone, almost too much to be the hanyou's, he spoke, "Was your day that bad?" Kagome had seemingly nodded according to the pitiful sigh she emitted._

_One could practically hear the smirk in his voice, "You really think your family would forget?" And the couple turned the corner._

_A humongous "SURPRISE!" rattled through the camera as everyone (excluding the inu-hanyou) jumped up and laughed._

_The young priestess, immensely flabbergasted, leaned fully into the hard body behind her with a hand to her chest. She was smiling like her life depended on it and tears began to fall from her eyes. A certain half demon bore a small grin of his own as he gazed down at the raven-haired girl when he slipped two sturdy arms around her waist. Pink tinted his cheeks as the woman looked up at him with the tears still streaming down her face and a genuine smile on her lips. _

_But the couple's moment soon ended when Mrs. Higurashi came lively forward with the cake knife in hand. Thrusting it in the birthday girl's grip, the two broke from their short embrace as Kagome walked happily forward to cut the large piece of dessert before her glittering eyes. _

_The camera showed the family as Souta ran around trying to get plates, Mrs. Higurashi chatted gaily to a still blushing Inuyasha, and as Gramps tried to convince Kagome to give him the biggest piece even though his diabetes would act up. _

_The camera also managed to capture the quiet glance the hanyou from the past gave the miko from the future. They smiled._

The TV screen faded to black, and the VCR clicked. The play button light turned off.

* * *

There's one more chapter.

-KikyouHater-


End file.
